Pedro (Canon, My Friend Pedro)/Cr33ver
'Summary ' Pedro '''is the silent protagonist in the fast paced indie Shoot 'em up '''My Friend Pedro. Pedro was unhappy and morally torn with the schemes his family was up to. He went along with them for a while but finally he snapped and couldn't take it. He wanted to send a message to them and put an end to their ways. He wasn't strong enough to do that to his own family, so went to Pedro the Banana (a manifestation made by himself). The two created a plan and story to motivate him to do what needed to happen. Pedro put on a mask and went into his father's place, who's name was Mitch. While there, Pedro accidentally knocked his head hard on something, knocking him out along with his memories. After that, Pedro the Banana told him what to do. Which meant to kill anything and anyone in their path. Pedro eventually knew about this and Pedro the Banana tried to kill him because "it's what hes been asking for this whole time". Pedro ended up killing the Banana, leaving poor Pedro by himself and only himself. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : 8-C | Unknown Name: 'Unknown, Pedro '''Origin: My Friend Pedro ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human, Bounty Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Superhuman Athleticism , Weapon Mastery , Vehicular Mastery , Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat , Explosion Manipulation (via SMG), Time Manipulation (via Focus) '''| '''All past powers and abilities, Flight (via Propeller Hat) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]' : Building level' (The Kinetic Energy of his movements equals 0.5 Tons of TNT . Is able to fight others who can harm him and kill people with kicks who can survive his gunshots. Fought on par with his sister Ophelia.)'' ''|'' Unknown '(Fought and killed Pedro the banana, who can create things from buildings to a whole realm called "Pedro's World".) 'Speed : Hypersonic+ '(Is able to spin at speeds of Mach 24 . Can casually dodge point blank gunfire from machine guns and explosions.) '''| Unknown Lifting Strength : '''Likely '''Superhuman Striking Strength : Building level | Unknown Durability : Building level '(Can tank gunshots that are comparable to his own. Can survive explosions and hits from people who are as strong as him. Survived a long free fall from hundred to even thousands of feet into water .) '| Unknown ' 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Standard Melee Range '| '''Hundred of meters via firearms '''Standard Equipment: *'Pistols '(Your average pistol that can deal decent damage, he's able to carry one or even duel wield.) *'Machine Pistols '(Small SMGs that shoot fast and deal decent damage. Can carry one or even duel wield.) *'Shotgun ' *'SMG '(A fast and strong gun that even has a grenade launcher attachment.) *'Sniper Rifle '(Comes with a scope for more accurate shots.) *'Skateboard' (A simple skateboard Pedro can use to ride quickly across the ground, ride up ramps, and kick off hard enough to kill enemies.) *'Frying Pan '(A simple cooking tool that he can use to ricochet bullets off of to kill multiple people at once.) Standard Equipment (Pedro the Banana's World): *'Propeller Hat '(A hat that Pedro can wear to help him descend slowly or fly up into the air while spinning.) Intelligence : Gifted. Despite losing his memory, he Is a natural when it comes to firearms and vehicles. Has defeated and killed countless skilled bounty hunters and trained soldiers, even while free falling upon hundreds or even thousands of feet . Defeated his sister Ophelia, who is the Dictator of the Internet. Dismantled mechs and aircrafts that tower over him. Is able to use the environment and other things in his surroundings as an advantage, and can use them creatively, such as killing people with skateboards or ricocheting bullets off a frying pan . Weaknesses: '''Focus ability can eventually run out after a bit of use, along with the ammo for his firearms. Can be mentally and even physically manipulated by Pedro the banana. Lost all his past memories. Is a little crazy. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Focus '(This ability allows Pedro to slow down time or his perception of time. Allowing him to move at incredible speeds and dodge projectiles better. After a bit of use, it will eventually run out and be forced to charge for another use.) *'Spinning and Rolling '(His main ways of dodging projectiles and getting past small areas he would normally be unable to get through.) *'Wall Jumping ' *'Kicks '(A simple three hit combo he mostly uses when he's up close to his opponents.) 'Key: Base Pedro | Pedro the Banana's World ' '''Note: '''The real name of this character is unknown and not been stated yet, but it is safe to assume that his name is Pedro. As in the ending of the game, we see that his face is the same as Pedro the banana's, and since he is a manifestation of the main character's mind, we can assume that he just took his name and applied it to the banana. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier